Naruto X Sasuke Yaoi Lemon
by WhiteSuicide
Summary: WARNING! Things are about to get hot in here so if you don't like horny anime men and steamy sex scenes then don't read! LEMON, YAOI 18 plus
1. when it all started

omg dis kfc is soooooo gooood mmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhmmmm... said shaniqua

sharing is caring ... said lemongrab

who is you!? shouted shaniqua

I am lemonbootyeater69 , but you can call me lemongrab

you want some of my chicken sanid big booty shan

yeas pls said lemonbooty with beady eyes

I anit sharin ma kfc with no one ! roared shaniqua

awwwww how about I finger blast ur ass said lemobbooty in a sexy voice

nooooooo nothing is bettar dan chicken said shaniqua

lemon grab pulled down shaniqas pantsu-chans

guuurl what u doin said shanbooty

fapfapafapfap aaahhhh im getting harsd

omg ur one inch wonder is taring mi apaaaarttttt

his moerning wood scraped shaniquas lushious lips , her vag1na lips ;)

teh end

or is it...


	2. things get saucy

shaniqua got preggers wid lemonbootys baby

they were in da hospitul

shaniqua was going into labour

however lemongrab was getting a bit too excited

oh oh oh oh , i can seee th e head screeched shanbooty

ong baby im sooo hard right now said lemonbooty

wtf, im givig birth here nows not the time to get hard roared the angry shaniqua

fap fap fap fap ap sorry babayyyyy i justaaaaaasaaahhhhhh uuuuhhhh said lemonbooty romanticly

aaaaahahaahahaahhahahhhhhhhhhhhhhh screemed shnaiqua

its a girrrl said lemonbooty whilst cuming on the babys face

dont worry ill lick it off said shanbooty

oh ok baby giv head aswel

suck suck sluuuuuuurp ahhhhhhh that was refreshing

(and the rest is history ;) )

the end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

or is it ?


	3. taking care of the baby

waaaaaaaa cries the kfc bucket

ssssshhhhh my babay dnt cry u Is bootyful u is special u is independent u is a kfc bucket said the majestic shanbooty

mmmmm... mmmaaammm... mumbled the kfc bucket

yes mama say mama say it say mama said shaniqua

hey sexy mama ... wanna bang said the sexual lemongrab

hey sexy boy im down for anyting if its wit you ;) said the horny shanbooty

good coz things ate about to get messy said lemonbooty in a hoorny voice

he pulled out his one inch wonder

oh , the master sword is out once more, oooohhhhh ohhhh ur taring me apart uguuuuuu screamed Shaniqua

waaaaaa cries the kfc bucket

dont worry ill calm her down said lemongrab in a fatherly tone

he pulled out and as he got close to the babay he cummed all over its face

oh no , its seems ive had a little accident said lemongrab guiltily

dont worry ill lick it off like in chapter 2 ;) said shaniqua in a sexy voice

she started licking the kfc bucket and the chicken drumsticks inside

mmmmmmm finger lickin goodness said shaniqua

her mouth was drooling , she started eating her own baby!1!1!11!111111!

noo stop said lemongrab

omnomnomnomnonmomnonmnoomnmoonmnommonnmnoonm munched shaniqua

dis kfc is ttooooo good she said

nooooooooooo said lemongrab but he knew it was too late , when shaniqua starts eating kfc she will never stop

...

...

...

..

will the baby survive ...

...

...

..

or will it be devoured by its own mother


	4. Fatal Consequences

previously on shaniqua x lemongrab ...

noooooo don't eat da babbby ! screamed lemomngrab

omnom nom chomped shaniqua

nom

nom

burp ... ahhh dat was som good kfc said shaniqua clearly satisfied with her actions

nooo u just ate our baby said lemon grab sadly

a tear rolled down lemongrabs lemony face

its ok dnt cri said shaniqua comfortingly

we can make moar kfc said shanbooty

noo it wont bee the same ,... sail lemongrab sadly

oh well ... wait... if we have moor babys den we can have a kfc factory... said shaniqua as a lightbulb appeared above her head

you disgust me said lemongrab angrily

im leaving you said lemongrab sternly

noooooooo its only been 3 days ... said shanioqua, tears flooding her eyes and dat booty

no , what you have done is UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEE SCREACHED LEMONBOOTY

...

...

...

..

...

WILL THE LOEMONGRAB X SHANIQUA LOVE BE OVER

...

...

./

..

...

..

.

OR WILL THEY GET BQACK TOOGETHERT ...

DUN DUN DUUUNNN

...

.

. STAY TUNED FO CHAPTER 5


End file.
